


Communications

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morning After or Duty bound Vulcan idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communications

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014. 
> 
> Guys? I have no problem with download for PERSONAL use, aka a private copy for your e-reader. Zero problema! 
> 
> No, what really makes me see red and want to exterminate something or someone is when my stuff shows up outside of Ao3.

The soft chime of Kirk’s PADD had him lifting his head and groaning. The PADD chimed again. He knew it wasn’t Tommy or Kev. None of them were usually up to sending messages the morning right after the Anniversary. It also wasn’t the pre-programmed chime he used for either of his “little brothers”. So, whatever it was, was important. The sheets slid as he fumbled and used voice print to open the PADD.

"Cadet Kirk,  
Seeing as how I have violated the StarFleet Fraternization Policy, I shall be reporting my breach of proper conduct to my superior officer when I go on duty at 1800 hours.

I will also offer no protest should you wish to file Federation Standard charges for assault on your person, as I was clearly the aggressor in the interaction. I shall submit to any charges levied against my person for my actions.

S'chn T'gai Spock chaSarek,  
Lieutenant Commander stationed aboard _USS Enterprise, NCC-1701_ " 

Jim spluttered and nearly dropped the PADD. “Is he kidding?”

The blond stared at the message for a few seconds, then checked his time. It wasn’t yet 0400 hours. He shook his head and fumbled into his bedside drawer, pulling out a hangover hypo. He winced slightly at the movement as it pulled on sore muscles. He stabbed himself in the thigh with it. His head cleared.

Jim dropped the empty hypo next to the quarter bottle of brandy and reached for the stylus and started scribbling a message. 

_To: Lt. Commander Spock, NCC-1701;_

_1) I am command track, not science. Even if we were assigned to the same vessel you will never be my direct CO. So that will not be an issue. There are exceptions made for people in differing departments._

_2) The policy is put into place so that the "junior" of the pair is not taken advantage of. Spock, if that was advantage... I agree, consent... whatever, whenever. I. Am. Not. Pressing. Charges. That was consent from my end, complete consent. There is nothing to report to your superiors._

_3) If you end up being my instructor at the Academy would my being under your instruction favor me over any other cadet?_

_And feel free to save this as physical proof that nothing requiring interference of planetary authorities or StarFleet Security has occurred between us._

_James Tiberius Kirk  
Cadet,_ StarFleet Academy"

He pushed himself from the rumpled bed, twitching in the cooler air. He stumbled towards the bath, slight hiss of pain slipping past his teeth. He was sore. Hell, he expected it, after what he’d done the night before, but… he hummed and headed for the shower.

When he came back, toweling his hair dry, his PADD was chiming again. He realized it was a voice print message. He swiped the message open.

“I feel it is my duty to inform you that you will have a year in which to decide whether or not to press charges against my person for what occurred between us.

However as to your list, you are correct. I will refrain from reporting my behavior. Do you require anything of me?

As to your third point, Cadet, my next teaching post is scheduled to commence this next standard term at the Academy. With where your progress shows you, you would not be under my direct supervision at any time.

Live long and prosper.  
Lieutenant Commander Spock chaSarek"

James shook his head as the PADD fell silent. He pulled on a pair of black sleep pants and then grabbed his PADD. Punching in a request for a mild pain reliever and a cup of coffee, he pulled up the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario again. He would beat the damn test. There was no such thing as a no-win scenario. There was always a way… he’d just have to find it.


End file.
